Another Messed Up Love Story
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: The Marauder's 7th Year At Hogwarts. Hook ups, break ups and everything in between, fights between best friends, romantic nights under the stars and crazy escapades at night. Lily/James Sirius/Marlene McKinnon Remus/Dorcas Meadowes Alice/Frank Longbottom
1. 1 Relationship 101: Snog, Slap and Run

**AN: Ok so I did a couple of changes to this chapter, because since it was my first ever fanfic, I wasn't really experienced then. So... after a few changes I'm happy with this chapter.**

**Pairings: Lily Evans/James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Alice/ Frank Longbottom.**

* * *

**Relationship 101: Snog, Slap and Run**

_It's my last year at Hogwarts and it is going to be perfect! _That's what Lily Evans thought while she was on Diagon Alley looking for school books and new robes with her friends Alice Brown, Dorcas Meadowes.

"Let's go to Gringotts. I have to get some money first," Alice said. She was a round-faced girl with short black hair and hazel eyes, not very tall but thin.

"You know, we could lend you some money and go to Gringotts after the shopping session," Dorcas told her. She had brown hair, and a bob haircut with matching blue eyes. She was tall and slim and had a studious appearance. She was pretty but she didn't realize it.

"Dorcas is right. Let's do the fun stuff first," Lily agreed. The last girl was by far the prettiest. She was tall and slim, and every girl was jealous of her appearance. She had auburn red hair that she often kept in a ponytail because it was long and emerald green eyes in which you could easily get lost. She had a few freckles across her cheekbones and nose.

The girls entered the Leaky Cauldron heading to Flourish and Blotts. As they passed through the local Alice squealed happily "Frank!" and the other girls turned around to see where she was pointing. They spotted at a table nearby Frank Longbottom chatting with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Alice almost ran to the boys and Dorcas followed her dragging Lily with her.

"Hi, boys, how was your summer?" Alice asked them.

"Better now that I saw Lily," James said winking at the girl. She rolled her eyes as her cheeks became hotter. At the end of the last year she realized she actually fancied James Potter! She thought the crush will just go away with time but now that she saw him again, his mischievous smile and the twinkling light in his hazel eyes, not to mention his Quidditch worked abs and messy hair she seemed to love so much, she thought it wouldn't go away so soon.

"Where's Marlene?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, she had to go to her cousin's wedding," Dorcas explained and Sirius nodded. Marlene McKinnon was the fourth musketeer to their group and their dorm mate. They were usually all together and maybe that's why Sirius asked about her. Anyways, it was weird for him.

"So Evans, I heard you made Head Girl. Congrats!" Sirius changed the subject, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, yes! I was so excited when I found out," she said sincerely.

"Come on Lily, we all knew you would make Head Girl," Alice said, proud of her friend.

"What you didn't know is that James is Head boy," Sirius continued as his grin grew wider (if possible) seeing the surprised faces of the girls.

"So...you two are Head boy and girl..."Alice said thinking. "Lily, you and James are Head boy and girl!" she said in a more excited tone. Because she was Lily's best friend she knew about the crush the red-headed girl had on James.

"I got that." Lily said. She didn't know whether to be excited about having to spend more time with him or nervous. "We should get going, girls, before all the shops close."

"Diagon Alley, right? We want to go there too. We have to get books." said Remus after he stopped reading.

"And robes" added shyly Peter.

"And a new broom" said James proudly.

"Oh man," whispered Lily and Alice punched her softly in the ribs and gave her a smirk. Lily couldn't help but laugh, as Alice did the same.

They walked together to Flourish and Blotts and they bought all the books they needed. After that they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get their uniforms. All of them grew up since the last time they saw each other. Finally after James spent about half an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies to choose the best broomstick they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Before entering Alice and Dorcas stopped Lily to talk to her.

"I see your 'crush' didn't go away with time. Just like I told you," Alice said with an all-knowing smile.

"Okay. It didn't. I admit. You were right! Happy?" she said almost screaming.

"You don't have to be so angry. We were just joking," Dorcas apologized

"I know," the girl sighed. "I can't understand how I can possibly fancy him. He is so immature and his pranks are so infuriating.

"You know...Love is unpredictable..." Dorcas stated.

"But this isn't love!" Lily interrupted her.

"Of course it isn't" Alice teased her as Lily stuck out her tongue. "But James grew up and he isn't how immature he was..."

"Two months ago?" the red-head interrupted her again.

"Well yes. People can change really fast especially if they want it very badly."

"Maybe you're right. But why on earth would he want to change?"

"For you to like him, Lily!" Alice and Dorcas both said almost losing their temper. Lily was the best one in her year but sometimes she could be so oblivious.

"He likes me because I'm the only one who hasn't fallen for his charms," she said stubbornly.

"Let me remind you: you _have_ fallen for him." Alice said matter of factly.

"We haven't," Dorcas told her. "And we aren't the ones he chases. He likes you Lily. He always has, why can't you accept that?"

"I didn't fall for James Potter. Besides, you do think he's hot, don't you?"

"I do, but just because he _is_ hot and you know that. Besides I like Remus," she said blushing.

"Speaking of Remus, has he even talked to you since we met?" Alice asked, knowing her best friend fancied Remus Lupin.

"Besides telling me to pay first, he didn't. I don't know why he is so distant anyway" Dorcas said frowning.

Sirius opened the shop's door and looked at them confused. "Why don't you come in?"

"No reason," they said calmly as they followed the boy inside. Dorcas took the seat near Alice and Lily the one between Dorcas and Sirius. Peter, Frank and Alice had a conversation about the new Care for Magical Creatures teacher.

"What do you want, girls?" James asked as he stood up.

"I can get..." Lily started but stopped as Alice kicked her under the table.

"I want a chocolate one," said Dorcas smiling.

"Me too," added Lily.

As James went to get their ice cream Lily whispered: "Can you try my ice cream first. I'm sure he will try to put something in it. Maybe a love potion..."

"Lily we have the same flavor. It would be weird if I tried your ice cream. He won't put anything in it," Dorcas said rolling her eyes.

"Ok but if I start doing something I normally wouldn't do please stop me before I do something irreversible," Lily whispered quickly.

James returned with two ice cream cups. He put the cups on the table and sat back on the chair. "Enjoy!" he told the girls.

Lily murmured a revealing charm, so no one would hear it but nothing happened to the ice cream and Dorcas gave her an I-was-right-again-look as she started eating her ice cream. Sirius and James started talking about James' broom ignoring the girls.

"Hi, guys!" someone said in over-excited voice. All of them stopped talking and they turned around to see a 7th year Ravenclaw with brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hi, Andrew!" Dorcas said as Remus made a "humpf" and turned back to his book.

"Can I join you?" Andrew asked.

"Actually, it is full here. Maybe we'll see you later," Lily said noticing Remus' reaction.

"Yeah, later" he said as his smile disappeared.

As the boy left, banging the door after him, Sirius and James started nudging each other in the ribs "discreetly". The girls noticed their reaction and looked at each other confused.

"Why are you even dating that fool?" Sirius finally asked and Dorcas choked on a biscuit.

"What?" she asked almost screaming.

"Come on, we already know. Just tell us why." James said.

"I am not dating him. I barely talk to him. Why would you think that?" Dorcas said more calm.

"Because he told us," Remus finally said kind of angry.

"And you believed him?" Alice asked.

"He was pretty convincing," Sirius told her.

"Why wouldn't you ask me and I could've told you if I dated him or not," she said. "Who else thinks I date him?" Dorcas asked frowning.

"Almost everyone at Hogwarts," James said.

"That idiot! He messes up my reputation. What will the teachers think when they hear I'm dating that klutz." Dorcas said angry.

"So... you don't go out with Andrew?" Remus asked, just to be sure.

"I don't," she said as she tried not to laugh. _That's why he acted so strange, _she thought, _he actually believed that I was going out with Andrew. _As she saw Lily's face who tried very hard not to laugh she saw that she understood Remus' behavior too. When everyone finished their ice cream Alice and Dorcas stood up at the same time.

"I'm going to get another book. I forgot the transfiguration one," Alice said.

"I will come with you," Dorcas said.

"Me too," said Frank.

"We shall come with you then" Remus said, taking Sirius, quickly understanding what the girls wanted. Peter remained still looking through a muggle magazine.

"Come on," Sirius said rolling his eyes as he dragged Peter with him.

"I want to go too," Lily said giving the girls, who were already at the door, death glares.

"Sorry, sweetheart but someone has to pay," Alice told her grinning.

"But I spent all my money!" Lily yelled after them.

"Then you make sure James pays for everything," Dorcas told her, quickly leaving the local and giggling.

Lily sighed and turned around from the door, to James. After they paid for everything they walked on the streets looking for their friends.

"They didn't even tell us where they went and it's getting dark," Lily said.

"You don't have to be afraid, it's not like I can't make a defensive spell. And you are pretty good at charms too. I've felt some of your best spells on my skin," he said laughing.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. He was so funny and charming and ... normal. Maybe Alice and Dorcas were right and James really changed. She stopped and looked at him.

"You know, you really are nice when you're not busy being obnoxious," she said smiling.

"I think you already know, I've always thought you were nice," he said ruffling his hair and laughing.

Lily laughed too at his remark but she felt somehow guilty. She looked in his chocolate brown eyes. Maybe he should give him a chance. Before she knew it he leaned down and his lips were gently brushing against her. She wanted to stop him but her body didn't respond. His tongue slowly traced the curve of her lower lip asking for entrance. Her head told her to stop the kiss and she wanted to but she couldn't. Instead she granted him access. His tongue tenderly explored her mouth, his hand on her waist.

She suddenly took control over her body and taking him by surprise she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked putting his hand on his redden cheek.

"You kissed me!" she screamed.

"And you kissed me back," he said grinning.

"But I shouldn't have!" she said turning away and walking towards Flourish and Blotts, the shop their friends must've been in.

He quickly followed her but didn't say a single word. As they entered the book shop, Lily went to the girls who were looking at some magazines and left James with the boys.

"What happened?" Alex asked grinning.

"Nothing happened. Why do you think something happened?" she asked nervously.

"Firstly: because James had a huge grin. Secondly: because James had a redden cheek. Thirdly: because you are babbling. And because James had a huge grin!" she said becoming more curious.

"Ok, you are right. Something did happen," she said biting her lips as Alex rolled her eyes in an I-already-knew-that kind of way. "We kissed," she said shortly.

"You sure are fast," Dorcas muttered.

"Well actually he kissed me and I kissed him back and after that I slapped him for kissing me," she added seeing her friends' amazed faces.

"But you kissed him back. Why did you slap him if you kissed him back?" Alice asked looking over Lily's shoulder at James and Sirius who were grinning and high-five-ing.

"I know but that's the first thing that came into my mind. I didn't want to kiss him back but it's not my fault he is such a good kisser," she told them grumpy.

"You are one of a kind! No girl would have slapped a boy after kissing him, especially if the boy is a good kisser," Dorcas told her.

"I'd like to go home now. I've embarrassed myself enough for one night," she said.

"Feeling like having a sleepover?" Alice asked the girls and both of them nodded.

She waved goodbye to the boys, Alice blew Frank a kiss and they disappeared.


	2. Jinxed

**2. Jinxed**

"Lily, where is that stupid phone of yours?" Alice said searching through Lily's bag.

"Front pocket. Why do you need it? You don't even know how to use it," Lily told her as she sat down on Alice's fluffy bed.

"Call Marlene. We can't have a girls' night without her," Alice said and sat down on the bed next to Lily.

"Why does Marlene even have a phone?" Dorcas wondered. "And who on earth thought her how to use it?"

"Remember that Ravenclaw she dated last year?"

"Which one?" Dorcas and Alice both asked.

"I think his name was Jim."

"No, I'm pretty sure Jim was a Hufflepuf," Alice said.

"Maybe Tim? Yeah, that's it. He was muggle-born and bought her a phone so they could keep in touch over the winter break. Little did he know Marlene doesn't do relationships longer than a month," Lily explained.

"And that's a happy case," Alice added.

"She keeps it so she can talk to me during the summer," Lily continued. "It's useful at times like this." Dorcas shrugged, seeming to consider this.

"Shouldn't we go downstairs to say hi to your folks?" Dorcas asked Alice, being super polite as usual.

"Nah, they are not home. They went to I don't know what meeting."

Alice went down to get some snacks while Lily called Marlene. She came back to her room with a box of cauldron cakes, a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and some Sugar Quills.

"Can you guys help me with the Butterbeer I couldn't take …" she started but was interrupted by a loud crack that meant Marlene had apparated into the living room.

"Bring some Butterbeer!" Alice yelled to Marlene.

"Hi to you to, Alice!" Marlene said crankily. She climbed the stairs and entered the room, putting the Butterbeer down on Alice's desk. Marlene was dressed in a blue short dress and some golden heels. She looked like a model. I always envied her looks and social skills and always felt guilty about that. She was pretty tall and slim but with definite curves. Her light blonde hair was carefully arranged in a sophisticate bun and her piercing blue eyes studied us.

"Hi girls. That was the most boring wedding of my life. I've been to funerals that are more exciting than that," she said as she magically let her out of the intricate bun and let it cascade down her back. She kicked her heels of and Dorcas and Lily made a face.

"I have no idea how you can walk in those things," Dorcas said. "I wouldn't be able to stay in high heeled shoes for two minutes."

"I'm used to them. Besides, Dory, a lot of girls wear high heels. Alice, hand me a pajama, please," she said as she started changing from her dress. "Gosh, that wedding wasted five hours of my life. I want some fun! I want some excitement. I want …"

"Lily kissed James," Alice interrupted Marlene and Lily groaned.

"That's exciting," she said plopping down on the bed. "So… is he a good kisser?"

"That's utterly beside the point!" Lily said blushing.

"He is," Dorcas told Marlene.

"Ok. Next most important question: what's with the change of heart? I mean, I knew you fancied him but if I'd known you'd meet him and snog him senseless immediately I would have come with you today," Marlene continued.

"She also slapped him," Alice informed Marlene and she stopped chewing on her Sugar Quill.

"Great job, toad head," Marlene said sarcastically. "Did you slap him before or after the kiss?"

"Kind of… after," I muttered and Marlene groaned while Dorcas and Alice giggled.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he kissed me!"

"But you kissed him back," Alice countered.

"You are incredible!"

"That's what we said too," Dorcas said.

"Let's change the subject," Lily pleaded.

"Okay," Marlene said tossing each of us a Butterbeer. "How was Remus?" she asked Dorcas and Lily started laughing. It was Dory's turn to be embarrassed.

"He didn't speak with me because he thought I was dating Andrew Connery," Dorcas told Marlene and she started laughing.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because Andrew told him that. Apparently, everyone at Hogwarts thinks I'm dating Andrew now."

"The best part is that we met Andrew at the Florean's while we were having ice cream. You should have seen how he acted," Alice said as she uncapped a nail polish bottle and started painting her nails.

"Sweet Merlin, I wish I was there," Marlene said as she started browsing through the Quibbler. "Why do you even have this here?" she asked Alice but the girl just shrugged. "How was Frank?"

"Fine," Alice said vaguely. "I missed him."

"Peter?"

"He was fine too, I guess," said Alice a bit confused.

"Sirius?" Marlene continued staring intently at something in the quibbler.

"He was okay…" Alice said.

"There was no girl with him," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I asked. My intentions were purely conversational," Marlene snapped.

"Okay," Lily told her, putting my hands up in surrender. "Don't snap at me."

"Sorry, I guess I'm tired," she apologized.

"Why would you want to know if there was a girl with…" Dorcas started asking trying not to smirk.

"I was just making conversation. Sheesh, guys!" she said as she strutted over to the bathroom.

"She likes him." Alice stated after the door was closed.

"That's not true!" Marlene yelled from the bathroom.

"When it comes to being in denial, she's even worse than you, Lily," Dorcas whispered to me.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"This trolley is so bloody heavy," Marlene complained as the girls pushed their luggage through King's Cross.

"Language, Marlene," Lily warned her but she just stuck her tongue out at the red head.

"I'm going first," Marlene announced and Alice immediately said "Second". Lily started to say that I'd be the third to cross to platform 9 ¾ but Dorcas beat her to it. "Third" she almost yelled.

"Okay," Lily sighed. "I'll be last." This has been the girls' ritual ever since first year when Marlene and Dorcas argued about who would cross to the platform first, after they bumped their trolleys. That's how they all met. Alice was the one who was trying to break the fight as she usually is.

Marlene ran to the wall between the platform 9 and platform 10 and she quickly disappeared. Alice, Dorcas and Lily did the same and when they were all on platform 9 ¾ the Hogwarts express choo-ed loudly which made Marlene jump.

"I swear that thing scares me every time," she said.

"We know," Dorcas sighed as we hurried to get into the train. The train was so crowded and every single compartment seemed to be full. The girls said hi to all their friends as they passed.

"They can't be all full. We have to find a compartment," Dorcas said.

"Found one!" Marlene shrieked from ahead of us as she got into a compartment.

"Thank Merlin!" Alice said as she almost ran to the compartment. Lily stopped in front of the compartment.

"The universe must hate me," she muttered. The ones they were supposed to share the compartment with were the marauders. On the left side, Peter was the first to the window, Sirius was next to him, then Marlene and Alice. On the right, James was the first to the window, followed by Remus, Dorcas and an empty spot for Lily. She sat down, determined not to acknowledge James.

"Has anyone seen Jinx?" Marlene asked all of a sudden.

"Don't tell me you already lost it?" Dorcas asked groaning. Jinx was Marlene's black cat. Since Marlene wasn't the most responsible person, having to take care of a pet was challenging sometimes for her.

"I haven't lost her," Marlene argued. "I just can't find her. I swear she was in my arms when I entered the compartment." She sat up and looked at the overhead luggage shelves. Sure enough, Jinx was over on the top of all the luggage, staring at its owner with eyes just as blue as Marlene's. "Get down here!" she said as she stretched to try and reach the cat. Of course in the process her skirt rode up. Peter was looking out the window so he didn't notice anything but all the other Marauders looked. Remus was the first to recover and looked back to his book much to Dorcas' pleasure. He was a tough one to crack.

Dorcas decided to throw The Daily Prophet at Sirius before Marlene stretched more and he could see what colors her panties were. The newspaper passed in front of James' eyes and he looked out the window quickly. Dorcas was having a staring contest with Sirius but he broke eye contact first and peeked at Marlene's skirt. Dorcas grabbed another newspaper and threw it at him.

"Will you stop playing and help me?" Marlene asked, completely oblivious as she turned around and frowned at her friends. "I can't reach her," she said turning to Sirius.

"I'm not a cat person," he said quickly as he realized what Marlene wanted.

"What?"

"I wouldn't be able to reach him," Sirius said again nervously.

"But you're taller than…" Marlene started but James sat quickly up and took the cat and put it in Marlene's arms, after he understood his friend's problem. Jinx wouldn't have come to Sirius as he was the reason the cat left Marlene's arms in the first place.

As Marlene sat down, her brows furrowed in confusion, Sirius and Peter both squirmed uncomfortably.

* * *

"Lily, Remus and I need to go meet the other Perfects and Heads," James said as soon as the train stopped in Hogsmeade. "You guys go ahead."

Sirius was the first to stand up and opened the compartment door for Marlene but she just wrinkled her nose slightly and walked away. When they got out of the train Marlene climbed and took the last seat of a carriage. Dorcas, Alice, Sirius and Peter climbed in the next carriage and Sirius sighed.

"Do you … like her?" Alice asked innocently.

"No! It's just that not helping a girl won't do good things for my reputation," he said and Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"Then why didn't you help her?" Alice asked again.

"I couldn't, okay? The bloody cat wouldn't have come to me," he said and Alice figured that was pretty much the end of the discussion. She and Dorcas shared confused looks. The rest of the ride was quiet. It's not a good start of the best year ever, Dorcas thought and sighed.

"Marlene, wait!" Sirius shouted after the girl when he got out of the carriage. She turned around angrily.

"What? Can't we talk inside? It's freezing cold out here," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was a jerk for not helping you," Sirius said and took a step closer to Marlene. At that movement, Jinx jumped out of Marlene's arms and started running towards the Whomping Willow.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sirius, please help me, she's getting away," Marlene pleaded. They were the only ones left outside the castle.

"I … can't," Sirius said slowly, averting his eyes from Marlene's.

"Sirius, I don't have time for this, she's getting away!" she said again. When Sirius didn't move she kicked off her high heeled shoes, picked them up and started running barefoot to catch the cat.

"That cat really hates me," Sirius muttered and sighed.

* * *

"Where's Marlene?" Lily asked Sirius as he entered the great hall.

"Don't. Even. Ask." Sirius plopped himself down on the bench between James and Remus and stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Oh, Dory, we forgot to tell you," Lily said excitedly. "The Gryffindor Perfect, Kayla Dawson moved to Merlin's Academy in America. That means that there's no second Gryffindor Perfect at the time."

"And, during our meeting we suggested you for the post of the second Perfect. So, here's your badge," James said handing her the shiny new badge.

"Oh My Gosh! Guys you are the best!" Dorcas squealed.

"Actually, it was Remus' idea," Lily said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Dorcas said as she reached across the table and kissed Remus on his cheek.

"It was nothing," Remus said grinning. "Besides, you deserved it."

"Thank you, guys! I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I," said Sirius slowly looking at the entrance of the great hall. He was definitely referring to something else.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while but I'll try to update it more regularly. I hope you like the second chapter.**

**I always wondered what would happen if you threw a cat in the middle of the marauders, with Sirius being 'half dog' and Peter 'half rat'. This is what I thought would happen. Also, you can't use the Accio spell on living things so that's why Marlene had to chase Jinx. **

**Review, maybe? :)**


End file.
